If OnlyTo Change The Past
by Mystic Lover of the Fallen
Summary: When Harry is off saving the world, he left behind the one person that means the most to him; Draco.  HR/DR Slash
1. Chapter 1: Leaving Home

A/N: Shout out to J.K. Rowling for these awesome characters. I hope this story does them justice.

This is my first ever real fanfic; I promise it's not only fluff. There will be a couple fight scenes later on. If you don't like it, I don't want hear about it.

Song for this chapter: Broken by Lifehouse

**DISCLAIMER: HR/DM SLASH. **

**Please read and review **

There is nothing to keep me here. I no longer have family, the phrase "we are no longer on speak terms" puts it lightly, and if friends were a reason to stay, I never had them. The only thing I did have, left. Not many people would believe that the boy who lived was the boy who I love. I know that it's over between us, but I can't help but smile every time something reminds me of the time we spent together. The night by the lake, the couple hours in the astrology tower, needless to say the room of requirement. The time we shared was spent with kisses, passion, and well, what I can only describe as dancing on a bed.

I look around the room that has been my dorm for the past seven years and let out a sigh full of grief, relief, and a longing for happiness that seems to go unfulfilled. I know I should have given up years ago, but I just can't bring myself to actually do it. I take one last look, and leave.

I know I should sign out properly and give an explanation to my professors. But I don't care about them, and they couldn't give a rat's arse about me. Sure they give the big speech about how each student is important to them, but I know the truth. They have their favorites, the ones that they don't really notice, and then there are the ones they can't stand. Mostly I am in the last category. Now it isn't their fault, my whole life I have been told that a Malfoy always pushes buttons. To either get their way or to show people who is really in charge. Most of the time, I use arrogance, or I am just plain spiteful.

There was only one person that I was ever truly "me" around, but needless to say, it doesn't matter anymore. He is off saving the world, and I am left with nothing but the memories on how it used to be, how it could have been if I hadn't destroyed the only piece of happiness that I possessed. I would give anything to go back in time and fix everything. I would not have allowed Harry to leave without me. I know my family maybe on the other side, but Harry has my heart. Blood maybe thicker than water, but the love we used to share means more to me, than loyalty ever did.

Once I am out of the castle, I mount my broom, and fly away from the only place I ever truly felt could be my home. Besides Harry, where ever he is, he has and always will be my home. Once I arrive at the manor, I head to my former room. I knew that once my family went into hiding, another family moved in; they are probably much happier there than I ever was. It's cruel really, to move around the house that currently haunts me, but there is something that I need. I hear the current residents, so I duck into the nearest room. I know that I will have to hide better than that so I look around the library, not really sure where everything is now but I know where the hidden door is located. I move behind the first three bookshelves, maneuver around the chairs, put in the right code in the key pad on the bottom of the second chair, and see the dimly lit passageway; I shake off any fears, sum up any of the courage that remains in me, and enter.

I move into the passage way more out of fear of being found, than of any real courage. I turn to close the door, and swear as I stub my toe on something I could not see. With a pain that forces me to limp more than walk, I attempt to close the door manually before I realize I must enter another code into the second keypad. Luckily for me it was located on this side of the door. Unluckily for me I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. I feel for my wand. After a few seconds of utter terror, I find it tucked into the side of my boot.

"Lumos," I say, it's probably the first time I had spoken for the past few hours.

The once black labyrinth was now well lit; at least the five feet in front of me was. I know this tunnel like the back of my hand; this thought made me look at my hand. Is that a new freckle? I inspect it close and figure out it was only a shadow cast from the wand. I continue to walk. I mentally calculate the hike, 2 miles straight, one left turn, three flights of stairs, and then I should come across a door. The only problem I now face is calculating the two miles. I decide to move closer to the wall so that way I know when my turn is coming.

The only sound I hear is mice crawling over the stone cold floor, and water slowly dripping from the pipes that hang above my head. For the next half hour the only thing that would keep me company would very sadly be the rats. That was until I hear a voice I know only too well.

"We can't leave Narcissa, I know that you are sick of this place, but until we defeat the ministry we must stay here" said Lucius.

"Nox," I say.

The last thing I want is for my parents to know that I have returned home. Things would only get worse. I debate whether to continue on my journey, or to high tail it out of there. I hear my parents arguing about whether if they should leave their self-assigned prison or if they should remain hidden and forgotten away from the world above. Their voices eventually die down, only after my legs have fallen asleep and my toe no longer pained me. Although I believe it is more due to the fact that my feet fell asleep as well, then of it actually healing. I continue on my path until I reach the door. I open it and am shocked at what is in front of me; across from the doorway.

A/N: More chapters to come. I promise. I can already feel my gears turning for the next chapter.

Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2: Regrets

**A/N: I do not own these awesome characters, and I hope this story does them justice. All rights go to the Oh-So-Amazing J.K. Rowling.**

**I respond to every review, so if you review expect a PM. **

**DISCLAIMER: HR/DR slash**

**Now let the show begin…**

As I sit on the hillside, watching the sun rise; I remembered what it was like to be happy. I think back to the few happy times I had with Draco. I would have loved to be able to bring him. If I was able to be by his side everything else wouldn't matter. I know I have a responsibility to think of, and that is why it must be like this. The past few months without him have been a living hell. There isn't a day, not even a second that I don't think about him; about how things could be, if it weren't for my duty to defeat Voldermort.

"I knew I would find you here," Hermione says with a sense of pride. It was more of actually finding him than of knowing where he was. She wouldn't admit it but she had been worried. She notices that he was twirling a metal object in his hand but was unsure of what exactly it was.

"Where else would I be when something this beautiful was right here," I reply.

There was enough sadness in his voice she thought that could fill the ocean. She knew why he was here. He never told her but she knew. He missed Draco, just like she missed Ron. She admitted that Ron choose to leave, much like Harry choose to leave Draco behind. So much pain was brought by Voldermort, and the war he created.

"Well," Hermione says. "We can't stay here all day. We have a Horcrux to find, don't we?"

He remained where he was sitting. "If only things were different," said Harry. "If only I could change the past. It wouldn't be like this."

"What is all this nonsense," Says Hermione. "You could have brought him, you chose instead to break his heart, and leave him behind."

"He doesn't deserve to be here, with us," I snap, after I see the pain in her eyes, I wish I hadn't.

"Harry, no one, and I do repeat, NO ONE deserves to be here," replies Hermione. She tried to conceal the hurt in her voice. She hoped Ron didn't think the same thing. "You could have brought him; both Ron and I agreed that it might have been best for both of you if he joined our little doom day parade."

"I know, Hermione, I know. I just couldn't bring myself to bringing him here. I can't think of him hiding like field mice; constantly running, constantly changing locations. I love him too much to do that to him," I say with a sigh.

"Harry, I know you love him; and I am almost positive he loves you too," Hermione says with just a hint of teasing in her voice. "No you know what, he loves you, and maybe you two are supposed to be together. Maybe he was supposed to come with us, even if we are doomed. He might have been able to find a Horcrux. Even if that is true you can't keep blaming yourself for something you felt was right. Much like you shouldn't ever apologize for being real, or for how you feel."

"Do you honestly believe that I haven't heard this Hermione? That I haven't wished I could change back time and fix this mess with Draco. Hermione I would give anything to be able to see him, to hold him, to kiss him. As much as I want that, I know that it won't be possible. I have to…I need to defeat Voldermort."

"Enough gloom and doom," Hermione says with more command in her voice than suggestion; "Time for breakfast."

{Flash back begins}

_Draco always thought Harry was cute; Even if he had to hide that not so little fact. He was a Malfoy and a Slytherin. Harry was…well he was Harry. He would help anyone who needed it, whether or not they wanted it or not. He always found that endearing. He never thought that Harry could or would break his heart. _

_Neither of them could forget their first kiss, mostly because it was on a night they could never forget. At the end of their fifth year a sort of battle took place at The Department of Mysteries. Sirius had been killed by Beatrix Lestrange, Harry had been utterly crushed. Draco couldn't exactly know what he was going through; he himself never really had any family, he was only taught of family pride. "Take pride in who you are Draco, not because of your own accomplishments; because you belong to one of the only few pure bloodlines there are left. It is our duty to remind those why the blood of the family should not become mud." Draco could name off him father's speech in his sleep. He had heard it so many times growing up. _

_Looking back neither one knew who exactly reached out to whom first. Harry had become an emotional roller coaster, bouncing from angry to hysterical and back again without any warning. Draco merely wishing to lighten his pain, anyway he could. He knew his father was partly to blame; that was most likely the needle that broke the camel's back. The father son relationship had turned into avoidance of each other. Both of them knew that Draco was not willing nor cut out to be a Death Eater. His heart was too pure by his love for Harry. _

_Harry was sitting against the floor his back leaning against what was once the shelf that contained the time turners. In his hands he kept turning over one of the only two remaining time turners. Once Harry noticed Draco watching him, he got up to leave. The exit to leave was behind Draco, so Harry would have to pass by. Once Harry was close enough, Draco stepped in his way. They were only inches apart and Draco could feel Harry's hot breath; little did he want to admit it, it was more intimate than when he was with woman. He had his share of woman; mostly to see what it was exactly that wasn't quite right. At this time he wasn't sure of whom he was yet. _

"_If there was anything I could have done to stop it I would have. Sirius didn't deserve to die any more than I deserve to live. I knew of this plan and failed to stop it from actually happening. I know you probably don't want to speak with anyone right now, least of all me; but if you could hear me out than…" _

_He was cut off, not by anyone speaking because Harry had begun to kiss him. It was just a peck really, but it allowed Draco to know who Harry was betrayed by. He always thought when Harry was staring at him; he was planning Draco's death. Now he knew the real reason. _

"_Here," said Harry; as he placed one of the time turners in his hand. "That way if one of us screws up the other can fix it." _

"_What, if I can't be trusted, my father will most certainly take it. I don't think this should go to me," replied Draco._

"_I can't think of anyone else to bestow it upon. Draco, I have been in love with you for the past five years, from the moment I met you. Of course I couldn't tell you because of our families past. Now I know none of that matters only this, only we matter," said Harry; his eyes were filling with tears._

"_Harry, it seems we fell in love at the same time. I wanted to tell you, show you some way. If only we could run and never look back. If you would be by my side than I could leave my family and join The Order of the Phoenix," Draco said, with more confidence than he ever knew he had. _

"_Will you except the time turner than," asked Harry._

"_I would be delighted too," answered Draco. With that he kissed Harry; this time with more passion, and more tongue. _

_{Flash back ends}_

HARRY'S POINT OF VIEW

I know I should have told someone about the time turners. I just didn't care to, it's not like they will be missed much. They can produce a million more just like them. It was their special thing. Somehow it made what they had real. I'm sure that not even Draco knew that I use mine regularly, to gain information on the seven Horcruxes and to "for lack of a better word" stalk him. I can't let him know that I visit him, it would change both the past and the future, and even I can't risk that.

A/N: So? What do you guys think? Do you like the whole deal with the times turners? Let me know in the reviews.


	3. Chapter 3: The duel

**A/N: These kick-butt characters are sadly not mine. I hope this fanfic does them justice. All rights go to the cookie deserving J.K. Rowling.**

**I don't think I will continue to add Harry's Point of Views. His tale is told in the Deathly Hollows. I am sorry, but I feel Draco is the main character in this fanfic.**

**DISCLAIMER: HP/DM slash.**

**Let the curtains rise…**

DRACO'S POINT OF VIEW

I enter the room, not a lot of people know of the room. In fact, only three do; myself and my parents. Last I knew my former time turner was located among the east wall on the third shelf from the bottom. But instead it's in the center of the room floating in the air above a stone pillar. There is a light that seems to be emitted from the time turner. I walk slowly into the room, hoping the boards don't squeak. I know my parents aren't that far away.

Ever since I became a proud member of The Order of the Phoenix, they disowned me. To them I am a Malfoy and Malfoys will always serve the Dark Lord. For the longest time I agreed with them, heck I even became a death eater. I was even given a mission; luckily for me Snape completed it. I owe a lot to the late professor.

I make my way to the time turner, I reach out for it…a searing pain starts in my fingers and crawls up my arm. It's like a thousand fire ant burrowed their way into my body and are now chewing their way out. Next thing I know I am thrown against the door. My back will probably be bruised, but at least it's better than the pain I was enduring before I was tossed like a rag doll. I slowly and painfully get up. Getting to a standing position is harder than I thought it would be. It's like I'm in jello. Once I am in standing position I see the face of the one person I want to see least in the world…my father.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here; the ever so pure of heart, Draco. What did you come to steal; the time turner. I see you have tried. But it is of no use, as you can tell. It's protected by a charm called Dragon's Breathe. It burns the person who tried to touch it, than throws them aside, most of the time to their death. I see you have seemed to survive. Although as of right now, why, alludes me," said Lucius.

"You know why I'm here. The turner is rightfully mine; you have no use for it. If you take one step out of this tunnel than the ministry will have you in chains faster than you can say quidditch. I on the other hand can walk with muggles, wizards, and witches alike as I please. Remove the charm or I'll sick the ministry on you myself," warned Draco.

"You will, will you," snared Lucius.

"Oh, just stop with the meaningless tautology; it gets nothing done, and quite frankly annoys the crap out of everyone. You think you're so smart, but you the one hiding from the world. Because you're afraid to face the repercussion of your own actions," I snap. A hot burning anger was building in my stomach. I had never hated anyone more then I hate the man who raised me right now. I hate everything that he stands for, what he believes and what he has made of himself.

"As it seems the childish Draco, has grown up. But what he doesn't realize is that he can't mess with the big boys without getting hurt," said Lucius with a confidence that annoyed me.

"If you think I can't fight you for the turner, than you would be sadly mistaken. _Father_," I sneer. The last word has so much sarcasm in it; I can practically feel it dripping off of it like melting ice cream on a cone in the middle of august.

"Really, and here I thought that you have been spending the last two year merely satisfying that little excuse of a wizard Harry Potter," snarled Lucius.

"How dare you speak of him," I yelled. I knew it was pointless. I hoped that it would annoy him. There was nothing more that I want than to end this and get the time turner back.

I could see Lucius reaching for his wand. What he didn't know was that ever since I left home, I had been practicing my non-verbal spells. I grab my wand and extend my arm. _Duro,_ I aim for his shoes. I know that he won't be expecting that. Lucius seems surprised when he attempts to take a step forward and discovers that his shoes are now stone. While he was still stunned I sent another attack on him. _ Expelliarmus, _I watch his wand go flying; I walk over and pick it up; and pin the man that raised me against the wall. With my left arm I apply slight pressure to his throat. I drop the wand; I have no use for it. I see it rolling towards the center of the room.

"Now that I have your attention," I say. "I need that time turner for reasons of my own. I know that you haven't been using it, and it isn't rightfully yours. It was a present to me and me alone. You had no right to take it from me. Believe me if I could than I would turn you into the ministry and let them know about this collection of questionable items. Now release the time turner and I will be on my way," I say in a tone that even surprises me. I never knew that I could be so angry or cruel.

"There is a slight problem; you see I was not the one who enchanted the device. Therefore I am not able to remove it from its glorious state. Only the witch or wizard who creates the charm can remove it; luckily for me, for you however it seems your luck sucks," Lucius informs me.

His voice reminds me of a professor teaching a class. What he doesn't know is that I have figure a way around that little dilemma. I walk over to the pillar, _Relashio_. The light surrounding the time turner diminished into nothing. I reach out for the turner and am once again flat on my ass.

"See I told you, the one who created the charm can remove it. Did you honestly think that I hadn't tried that," Lucius asks.

"Fine than, who was it that placed the charm? Who could have created such a twisted spell? Oh, let me guess Voldemort? No, that's right you were banished until you can find a way to redeem yourself, I snare.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Lucius trying to sneak away. I knew that turning his shoes to stone was only temporary, but I thought it would last longer than it did. Once again I am forced to use my wand. _Confundus, _I watch as his eyes go from clarity to confusion. _Immobulus_, there that should keep him put. I watch as he struggles to move.

"Fight it all you want. You won't be able to. I know it must be shocking to be in the position you are. Your own son is beating you. The son you made believe wasn't worth anything. The son you tried to deny his rightful place. I assure once this war is over and Harry defeats your precious leader, I will be taking what is mine. Until then I will allow you to continue to hide in this little rabbit's hole," I allow my father to know.

"Now, who was it that placed the charm," I ask him. I remove the spell from his mouth so he could answer me.

"Bellatrix; she's the one who placed the charm. She wasn't the one who created it thought; that was me. I knew it was genius when I thought of it. I just didn't know that it would be you who was the first one to be stumped by it," Lucius tells me.

All the while I look around the room for something to use to distract the so called Dragon's Breathe charm so I can grab the turner. I pick up a board that flew off the door when I was thrown against it. I bend down to pick it up and a searing pain burrows it ugly face through my back. I knew that I was injured, but I didn't think that it was this bad. Once I'm out of this forsaken tunnel I need to cast a few healing spells.

I place the stick in the one again glowing light, it starts to burn. For the next few seconds I am transfixed by the dancing flames, they slink around playfully licking their way up the stick. Just before the flames reach my finger I drop the piece of wood.

"See, I told you it was genius. It will burn any object other than human flesh. There is nothing you can do," I hear him say; his voice so full of pride for the obliviously twisted charm.

While he says that it gives me an idea. I release the paralyzing spell and tell him to come to the stone pillar. He slowly makes his way through the debris. He is frightened; I can see it in his eyes. He is scared of whom I have become, what it is that I might do, and above all else he is scared that he might actually have to endure the wrath of his own making. He probably never thought that he would be on the receiving end of the Dragon's Breathe.

"Give me your hand," he places it in mine. I can feel them shaking with fear. Something that I never thought I would live to see. I knew my father, he wasn't one to be shaken up…by anyone. Now here I am and placing all the fear he put in to me, and spitting back at him.

I place his hand into the charm; his screams blood curdling. While the curse is eating its way through his sanity, I grab the time turner. I release his arm, and watch him fly though the air much like I was not too long ago. He hits a shelf and a bunch of items fall crashing to the ground. When they shatter most of them change color, smoke, and create scorch marks on the cement flooring. How the floor was anything besides dirt was beyond me. I learned when it comes to my father and his plans to just roll with it when I was very young.

With the time turner in my hand, I start to make my way out of the room. A blast of pain causes me to fall crashing to the floor. Either my wounds were worse than I ever thought or my father somehow found his wand. My bet is on the ladder.

"You think you can just come here, and take what you like. I am happy to let you know that, that is not how it works. You are a disgrace as a Malfoy and a wizard. You worthless pieces of squib shit," I can hear the anger in his voice. I can feel how it fills the room and freezes time. I know that I could fight back, I still have my wand; I can feel it lying in my pocket. I would reach for it, if it wasn't for the searing pain that was making its way through my body. It is no longer just located in my back. It had slowly crept its way into my arms and legs. I know that it wasn't from my injuries. My father was the source of the sanity eating pain. I slowly make my way to a standing position. If what I had was a hatred for my father it became a loathing. Yes I made it impossible to move, and yes I made him endure the pain from his own charm, but I never thought that he would use one of the unforgivable curses on me.

I grab my wand; _Aguamenti_, I watch as a sea of water leaves the tip of my wand and surround my opponent. I know it won't last, so I run. If I can reach the end of the tunnel before he can catch up, I will be in the clear. I turn around and run of the door, towards freedom.

A/N: Do you guys like it? Let me know in the review.


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

**A/N: I do not own the "cooler than ice" characters. All rights go to applaud deserving J.K. Rowling.**

**DISCLAIMER: HR/DM slash. (Hide the kid's eyes away from this one)**

**Song: For your Entertainment by Adam Lambert**

**Thanks go to: **

**ForgottenLoreNvrMore for helping me with this chapter. It would not have been possible without you. Thank you for staying up all night with me, while we tried to sort out the details.**

**Kitty Tokyo Uzumaki for being my beta reader. Without you this story would be full of mistakes and wouldn't have a plot line. **

**The curtains rise, and silence falls…**

I barely made it out of the tunnel. A flood of relief drowns my worries. The air smells fresh and clean, I may not be on the same page with my father; but I have to give him props for living in that tunnel for so long. I was beginning to feel trapped; I guess that has more to do with our duel then the actual location. That doesn't matter now. What matters now is making camp. I gather the necessary wood and place it like Hagrid showed me. _Incendio_, I watched the flames shoot out of my wand and light the stack of wood. The heat warmed the air around me. I know I should have waited until darkness fell before I started the fire. I set up my bed, exhaustion is kicking in. All I want is a soft pillow to lay my head against. I get my sleeping bag, curl up and wait for sleep to overtake me.

[Flash back/dream begins]

_They became each other's world. After their confession in the Department of Mysteries, they became inseparable. Ron and Hermione hadn't even noticed the so called "attraction" between Draco and Harry. That was until the night that Harry had been acting rather odd, like something was going to happen and he was the only one who knew about it. Harry was always on edge but never like this. Both Hermione and Ron figured if it was something to worry about than he would tell them. Harry, Ron and Hermione had after all been close friends for almost six years. They had grown to be like a close knit family. It wasn't until later that night that they became worried._

_What they didn't know was that Harry and Draco had plans to meet up at the clock tower. _

_When Harry didn't return to the Gryffindor dorms at or after curfew, they became antsy. Ron knew that his best friend had the Marauder's map. Ron and Hermione quickly rummage through Harry's few possessions until the found the one thing that could help them find their missing friend. _

_Ron raised his wand and repeated the words he heard escape from Harry's lips so many times before "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Hermione let out a yelp when she was surprised by the black lettering that appeared and seemed to create a life; all its own. _

_Words, names, and buildings slowly appeared. Their eyes were searched among the countless names; the few that they recognized were Snape, Luna, and Cho. It seemed that Harry was no longer on the beloved school grounds. They were about to give up when Hermione saw movement from the clock tower. She called Ron, to let him know that she found his location and to bring him back to her from his trance. She had no idea where or when he went when he got faraway look on his face; she didn't like the idea of him leaving her even if it was only for a few moments. _

_Ron walked over to Hermione and the map; he noticed another name at the tower; Draco's. He looked in her big brown eyes, in that moment the world seemed so small. He saw pain, sadness, concern, and worry all at once. It was only for a moment before Hermione regained her composure; Ron promised himself that he wouldn't allow her to go through anything else alone. He was brought back down to earth by Hermione urging him to the clock tower. She thought she knew how much those two despised each other; and that if given the chance it would end with a fight to the death…She found out what was really happening when she used the invisibility cloak, and saw the two love birds, she left just as quickly as she arrived; leaving them alone, once again. _

_Harry arrived first. When Draco reached the top of the stairs, he took a few moments to truly take in Harry's form; his messy black hair, his strong set shoulders that could be so very comforting, and his luscious full ass. Draco hoped that the boy before him never lost interest. Before Draco could take another good view of Harry's behind, Harry turned around; walked over to Draco and closed the distance between them with his lips. Draco could feel all the pain, pleasure, and concern in that one kiss. He knew then that something amazing was going to happen. Draco grazed his tongue along the edge of Harry's teeth, letting out a soft moan while doing so. Harry pushed him against the wall, grinding his hips when Draco was pinned, causing both to whimper. _

_Draco couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed Harry, gave a little squeeze, than released. It took everything Harry had to not ravish Draco right there and then. He reached for Draco's shirt instead, once he had removed it from its owner he threw it, hoping that it didn't fly off the tower. Next he discarded his own shirt. Suddenly clothing didn't seem so necessary. Draco used this opportunity, he used his tongue to explore Harry's chest; taking both of them by surprise. _

_Draco's tongue made its way down to the hem line of Harry's jeans; using his teeth he carefully undid the zipper and clasp. Then surprising Harry, Draco removed the pants completely. "Next is the underwear," warned Draco. He wasn't sure if this was what Harry had in mind, but this was where the night was heading. _

_The underwear was an afterthought to Harry, the only thing he could think of was how good it would feel to be in Draco's mouth. _

_Draco was surprised by Harry's size, sure he had just felt it, but he had grown a bit since then. Draco could see the pre-come already. He licked Harry's shaft and just placed his teeth on the head, before He took Harry completely into his mouth; now being thankful that he didn't have a gag reflex. _

_He created a rhythm, moving back and forth. With every tug or suck Harry moaned, whimpered or said Draco's name. Just before he came Draco released the muscles in his throat. Draco became drunk with the taste of Harry. When they were both re-dressed they made their way to the room of requirements. Know that the night was one they would never forget. _

[Flash Back End]

Draco's POV

A pain in my abdomen wakes me; I look up to see three faces of my father goons.

**A/N: Do you guys like? Shout outs go to the reviewers next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

I open my eyes and see three of my father's goons standing above me.

I know I should run, but sleep fogs my mind. I should run and hide, but I just can't convince my body to move. Oh, what I wouldn't give to be in control right now. I learned so long ago that we have little control over anything, just like we can never truly know someone. You may think that you do, but there is no possible way to know every little thing, every opinion, or thought even. You could be in love with someone; and they still surprise you. Say, the one you love is say The Boy Who Lived needs to defeat an evil person; say the evil person is Voldemort…and the first said person needs to leave home in order to do so, and in doing so leaves you behind. That would leave anyone stunned by the actions of their loved one

Another kick to the ribs pulls me out of my daze. I am so tired of running, about as tired as I am of being angry. I know that frustration was going away, so I was going to have to pull up my big boy panties and get over it. I gather my strength, muster all the courage I have, and stand.

The look of shock on the goons faces are worth the pain in my side.

"Whatever it is that he promised you, it's a lie. If he told you, I would come easy…he was wrong," I warn the…okay they need names. The one on the left is Boomer, the middle is Jack, and the last one is…Dimwit. All three are dressed the same. Black pants, black t-shirt, and hiking boots. It seems that they weren't given my exact location, which is good in a way. They had to look for me, causing exhaustion.

There are a number of ways to escape. I could run, but my side would delay me. I could stun them, but it wouldn't last long. I could apratate, but…that might work. Before I have the chance, I need to get away from them, at least a few feet. That means I will have to leave what little I have left; unless I lead them away from here, then trace back and then apratate.

This just might work.

I take off. I leave behind footprints, once I lose them I will have to be more careful. I dodge behind trees, climb over rocks, and brought to a stop when I reach a stream. It's about five foot wide, and I can't see the bottom. There are a couple trees nearby, I climb one and wait.

My side is throbbing now, I cast a few healing spells. It lightens the pain. It seems that Boomer broke one of my ribs. Doesn't matter, once I get away I plan on using the time turner. Then I can get some help.

Two of the goons run up to the river, and then run in opposite directions. I know where those two are headed; the question is now where the third is. I guess Boomer answered that question when his hands slap my back.

I find myself falling. I land flat on my ass. Along with my rib I think I broke my tail bone. Lovely. When I get out of here I am definitely leaving some lovely presents on my father's cave door. I'm thinking something on fire…or maybe, nah definitely something on fire. Nothing really shows the anger like fire.

"Not as smart as you thought, were ya," asked Boomer.

"Well, since the other two didn't see me, I thought it was pretty well," I snarl through gritted teeth. There is nothing more I hate then sarcasm coming from someone other than myself.

"Your father told us we could ruff you up a bit if needed. I thought it was a little strange, but I'm not one to ask questions."

"I didn't know your mind had the capacity to ask question, here I thought all three of you were simply mindless robots who did exactly what they were told." I know I am just egging him on, but hey that one was good.

Boomer made a face that I suppose was supposed to anger, but to me it just looked like he needed to use the bathroom. He clarified which one it was with his fist, it met my chin.

"You merisable piece of worm food. I'll show you."

Then darkness decended.

**Author's Note**

I know I have been MIA for the past couple of months.

I started college, and I finally got the hang of things.

I will try to post chapters about once every two weeks. It may not always happen, there is a lot of homework that needs to be done.

Thank you if you stick around and continue to read the story.


End file.
